The New Girl
by cdisney3
Summary: Jonesy is depressed since Nikki left up north, but can Kat fix all that?


**Jonsey's P.O.V**

I felt horrible. Nikki was gone and I doubt she was ever coming back. The last time I talked to her, she told me news that didn't make me feel better at all.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Jonsey!" She said with that sweet voice of hers._

"_Hey babe what goes on up north?" I said jokingly. _

"_Oh not bad. I miss you guys soo much!"_

"_We all miss you too." I said smiling._

"_Listen Jonsey I need to tell you something." she said sadly._

"_Yeah what is it babe?"_

"_I think we need to see new people. I mean this whole long distance relationship thing doesn't make sense at all. I mean there's this sweet guy who offered me a date and I haven't gave him an answer yet."_

"_What are you saying?" I said fearing her answer._

"_Jonsey…we need to break up." She said finally. My mouth was opened wide. It felt like a knife to the heart. She broke up with me for some other guy. I couldn't say anything else so I just hung up the phone and I never talked to Nikki again._

_End Flashback_

I stayed in my room for a week until Jen got angry and smashed my locked door down.

"Jonsey get outta bed now, this is not the way to deal with your hurt. I know that if you got over this, you would have a better life without Nikki. Just please get up." she said. I grunted and rolled out of bed. When I did, Jen held her nose

"And take a shower while you're at it, we're going to the mall." she said wiping my smell from her nose. I decided to listen to Jen for once because somehow I felt that today was gonna be my lucky day.

* * *

We headed out to the mall. When we got there, I was surprised that the mall was lively again. When Nikki left, it seemed like it was dead. I looked around and saw happy people walking around and smiling. What was going on here? Jen dragged me all the way to the Big Squeeze where all the gang was at. Nikki's seat was still empty. I took my seat without a word.

"Is he still moping about Nikki?" Wyatt asked.

"Sadly, yes. And I don't know what to do anymore. I thought bringing him to the mall would do the trick." Jen said sadly. I kinda felt bad for letting her down, but nothing could mend a broken heart like mine.

"Where's Caitlin?" Jen asked.

"Oh she's out shopping." Jude answered.

**Caitlin's P.O.V**

"Try them on, pleaaaaaaaase." I begged.

"I don't know. Are you sure Caitlin? I don't want to waste your money on a plain old pair of skates." she said.

"Of course I'm sure and these skates are a gift from the whole gang to welcome you." I told her.

"Okay," she said as she slipped on the skates. She started skating toward the Big Squeeze perfectly until the couple, that never stops making out, got in her way and she started to loose control. She screamed.

**Jonsey's P.O.V**

My head popped up when I heard someone screaming. It seemed like a girl from the distance. She started coming closer and closer and before I knew it she crashed right into me and fell on top of me.

"I am so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to, please don't be mad I -"

"Bra, it's okay, he's in the gang too." Jude said laughing at what just happened. The girl quickly got up and helped me up while blushing. And finally, after a while, words came out of my mouth.

"Nice stunt chica." I said with a smile. I noticed that she blushed even more. Her hair was jet black and she had a bang. She had on a blue and lack striped long sleeved shirt with a pair of black slacks and skates. Her eyes were big and brown. For the first time, I felt like flirting again. Jen, Wyatt, Jude and Caitlin looked at me in shock.

"Jonsey, you just talked!" Jen exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, can you just introduce me to this new hottie?" I asked putting my arm around the girl. The most adorable thing about her was that she only came up to my chest so she had to look up at me.

"Well, this is Kat. She moved here last week when you stayed home. And she joined our gang. We were just about to see if one of us would give her a tour of the mall." Caitlin explained.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to work." Wyatt explained.

"Maybe I could," Caitlin started but her alarm for her to get back to work went off, "Never mind, sorry Kat, it's time for me to get back to work."

"I'm not even supposed to be on break yet, so I need to get back before I get fired like Jonsey does." Jude said.

"I would love to, but my boss, Coach, gets so angry when I'm late that a vain pops up on his neck. I guess that leaves you Jonsey." Jen said. I smiled widely and silently thanked God.

"So you're my tour guide. Awesome." Kat said crossing her arms and smiling.

"I guess I am Kit Kat come on, I heard that they have a new restaurant here and they're known for their biggest burgers." I said, but then I regretted it because you're not supposed to ask a girl to eat fat food, you're supposed to give her salads.

"Cool, let's see who could chow down the most burgers before getting full." Kat said, shocking me. She pulled me along with her while skating. While she was looking ahead, I was staring at her butt.

* * *

Later when we were done I decided to rest at the fountain with her. We started talking about our hobbies and what we liked to do and it turns out we liked each others personalities even though we were different from each other.

"The gang says that you had a girlfriend before." Kat said. That's when I had that knife in the heart feeling again. I frowned.

"Yeah, but then she moved up north and she broke up with me three weeks after." I said. Kat rubbed my back.

"It's okay Jonsey I know how it feels. My old boyfriend moved away and then a month later after he said that he was going to visit, he said that he won't see me anymore and that he found someone knew and then he hung up on me and never spoke to me again."

Suddenly I felt guilty that I hung up on Nikki. I mean she never dumped me the way Kat's old boyfriend dumped her. I'm going to call her back tonight and fix everything.

"Thank you Kat." I said to her.

"And thank you for everything. You made me feel like I fit in at this mall. You're cool and I like you." she told me. I gave her a look when she said she liked me. "I never meant that kind of like I meant the other one, you know like when were -" I smiled and leaned in a little. She finally realized what I wanted to do and finished off her explanation with a nervous laugh, then leaned in too. Then our lips finally met. I felt a giant spark go off. But then she suddenly pulled away.

"Well it's been nice I'd better go apply for a job at the Khaki Barn. Thanks for today. Bye." Kat said as she slowly walked away. Then she ran. I almost called her name, but then I thought about what she must still be going through with her old boyfriend. She needed to sort things out. And so did I with Nikki. It's kinda like Kat was my reality check and now I couldn't get her soft lips on mine out of my head.

* * *

**A/N: DId You Like It? It's my first 6TEEN fanfic Plz R&R**


End file.
